


The Last Night

by OriginofChaos



Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginofChaos/pseuds/OriginofChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm often told that I'm good at angst even though I don't like it. So I wrote it as requested. You may consider this story as a prequel to 'Like Nothing Happened' I wrote some time ago.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm often told that I'm good at angst even though I don't like it. So I wrote it as requested. You may consider this story as a prequel to 'Like Nothing Happened' I wrote some time ago.

That evening Ian was coming back home late. The streets was almost empty and it seemed like there was a zombie apocalypse in the city. Ian smirked to this thought. It was a long way home where Anthony was waiting for him. Or sleeping, Ian couldn't tell for sure. Anyway, Ian couldn't wait to be home where he could finally relax and get some sleep. Suddenly, he heard the screech of metal and before he could think anything, his car was thrown away of the road by another car.  
When Ian woke up, he found out that he was all alone. The car which ran into his had already driven off and no other cars were passing by. All his body was in pain, he couldn't even move his hands that were still laying on the steering wheel. Somehow he managed to turn his head to look around. The car was seriously deformed on the driver's side. He was stabbed by something Ian couldn't see under his ribs which seemed to be broken and the blood was flowing from the wound. He understood that this is the end. And the worst part was that he was about to be dead, but no one was around him, even policemen or doctors. He sighed as heavy as he could and closed his eyes to meet his death when he heard a familiar voice.  
“Oh my god! Ian, what's happened?”  
Ian slowly turned his head and opened his eyes. He saw Anthony sitting on the passenger seat.  
“You were late, I became worried... And I saw your car, and... I thought...”  
“Anthony,” Ian gasped. “Someone hit my car. I'm... I'm dying, Anthony...”  
“You... You can't say that, you will make it!” Anthony shouted in despair, and tears formed in the corners of his eyes.  
“Anthony, please, stop it. You can't help me. No one can. I'm going to die, there's no other way. I just want you to be with me, please...”  
“O-okay...” Anthony wiped his tears. “What do you want me to do?”  
“Talk to me about... something. I don't know,” Ian whispered.  
“Okay... So how are you feeling?”  
“If I could, I'd slap you,” Ian tried to laugh. “But to be honest, I don't know. I feel pain, awful pain but at the same time I feel nothing. And I'm getting cold.”  
“Maybe it's the death's breath...” Anthony whispered.  
“Oh, don't be so pessimistic!” Ian smiled.  
“You sound like you're not afraid of death.”  
“Why should I? But I'm scared as fuck. I'll know if the afterlife exists in a couple of minutes and I still don't know what I should be waiting for. But at least you're with me, it calms me a bit.”  
“I think you'll end up in heaven,” Anthony suggested.  
“Really? I wasn't so innocent.”  
“But you are great and simply the best man I've ever know.”  
“It still doesn't give me the right to enter the heaven. Oh, Anthony, could you do me a favour?” Ian asked.  
“Everything.”  
“I want my funeral to be something like a party. I don't want everyone mourning above my corpse. But not something like in that Fall Out Boy's video,” Ian smiled weakly.  
“I... I will try.”  
“And...” Ian sighed. “I feel that it's over. But before I die I want you to know that I lo-”  
“Don't,” Anthony interrupted him. “I know it. Just don't say it.”  
“I understand,” Ian tried to nod. “But can I get my first and last kiss from you? Please?”  
“You... You can't...” Anthony started to cry. “I'm sorry...”  
“But why?” Ian put all the strength he had to raise his hand and touch Anthony's face, but when he reached his skin, he didn't feel anything. The hand went through Anthony and fell lifelessly on the passenger's seat. Ian realised that all this time he was talking to himself. He closed his eyes, and a tear slipped down his cheek before Ian let out his last breath.  
He would never know that real Anthony would be woken up late in that night by a policeman call who would tell him about Ian's death. He would never know that Anthony would always blame himself for not being with Ian when he was dying. He would never know that Anthony would never get over it, even though he would be trying to survive for Ian.


End file.
